I must get him back!
by Japanandsaltyfish
Summary: America is kidnapped by Russia! Japan races to find him with the help of both his and America's family, but will Russia just let it be that easy? Warning- JapanxAmerica is evident, though no serious yaoi! human names used... This is my first fanfiction. It cannot be expected to be perfect!
1. prologue

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so... Please only give me positive or constructing tips please?

Sorry for the short chapter... I just want it to be an intro... The next chapters will be so much longer!

If anyone is reading... Thank you~

I'm hoping to post the next chapter some time this week!

* * *

We are walking down a dark alley. I don't know where. Somewhere in America as far as I know. I can't remember getting there. In fact, I don't remember much of today at all.

* * *

All I can remember is walking into Alfred's house and feeling dread course through my aged body. I remained composed, though. I had long since taught myself to control what shows on the outside.

I could see blood every where, but that's not what had scared me. Ivan. He stood over my love with his pipe dripping red. Alfred was fighting to get up, but could only manage to twitch his head. Fortunately, they hadn't noticed me yet. For I was too shocked to move.

Ivan roughly picked up his defeated victim and turned, noticing me for the first time.

"You should run" He said menacingly, "We wouldn't want to have you hurt, da?

I couldn't take my eyes of Alfred. He was looking at me with his bright blue eyes shining with pain and pleading. He wanted me to go. I still couldn't move. 'How can I abandon him?' I couldn't survive without my love to teach me the western cultures of the world. I needed him. He kept me sain.

I stood there looking into his eyes. Then everything goes black as I'm hit with a metal pipe and thrown against the wall.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I had nothing better to do, so…. Here is the next chapter! Yaaay! I'm so excited!

… sorry…

* * *

I woke up in Alfred's house twenty minutes later. I was confused for a moment. 'Where was I?' Then the throbbing in my head brought me to realize what had happened. I slowly got up and went searching for Alfred's phone. I found it lying on his night stand and called Alfred's boss.

He answered almost immediately, "Hello? Alfred?"

"N-no…" I said.

"Nihon? Why do you have Alfred's phone and why are you calling me?" He yelled into the phone.

"I n-need help, sir…" I tried to talk calmly, "Alfred-san's been t-taken…"

"What do you mean? Where are you? Nihon?"

"S-sorry… I'm at Mr. America-san's house…"

THUD.

"Nihon! Are you alright?" He screamed. I didn't hear anything after that. I had slipped into unconscious again from pain and lack of blood.

* * *

I awoke to the door slamming open loudly. I heard many footsteps and loud voices before someone had found me. I felt someone lightly shake me.

"Hello? Are you awake, sir?"

I sat up wearily and saw American secret service agents every where. I looked at the man who had touched me and jolted to a standing position.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" I said bowing.

"Whoa! What did I do? Mr. President!" He called. Japan stopped bowing and saying sorry when he heard a

familiar voice.

"Nihon! He's just trying to help you!" He said in a friendly tone.

"Sumimasen, Mr. President." I said again with a bow. "Sumimasen, he got Alfred…"

"As I heard…" He said, "Japan, sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was supposed to hang out with Alfred today." I said, "I got here and the door was open, so I walked in.

When I got here Alfred was badly beaten. Ivan was near him with his pipe. He noticed me and knocked me

out with it. When I awoke they were gone and I called you."

"I see… This is very troubling…" He said worriedly, "You look terrible, Kiku… Go get looked at by the

Doctor!"

"Yes, sir…" I said, "When will we start looking?"

"As soon as we can. First we need to search the house."

"I agree" I said as I started walking to the ambulance out side and letting them fuss over me.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Alfred's boss showed up and I sincerely felt much better! My head was sore,

But I was less confused and I had washed all the blood off.

I walked inside the house which was actually quite large compared to my small abode in Japan. It was

decorated with many antiques that looked like they could be from around the time America was born.

"Konnichiha, sir!" I said walking up to Mr. President, "What can I do to help?"

"Oh! Nihon!" He said, looking relieved that the Asian nation looked better. "Don't you think you should tell

your own government what happened? If you just stay here to help without telling anyone, they will get

worried!"

"Ah… You are right of course, sir" I said with a bow, "I will do that and come right back, sir!

Sumimasen…"

"It's quite alright, Nihon! Take all the time you want!" He said, turning back to his men.

* * *

I hurried outside where it was quieter and took out my cell phone. I hit seven, the speed dial for my prime

minister.

He answered almost immediately. "Konnichiha, Nihon!"

"Konnichiha, Shusho... (Hello Prime minister…) Watashi wa zan'nen'nagara Iwan ni yotte yukai sa reta

Arufureddo o mitsukeru tame ni Amerika no fo ni shibaraku taizai suru hitsuyo ga arimasu…(I have to stay

in America for a while to help find Alfred who has regretfully been kidnapped by Ivan…)"

"Nihon daijobu... Haya-sa!(Okay Japan… Be quick!)" He replied.

"Mochiron, sensei!(Of course, Sir!)" I said, then hung up.

* * *

I walked back to the house to find Mr. President when I noticed two familiar nations walking towards me

hastily.

"Konnichiha England-san and France-san." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bloody hell, Japan!" England gasped, "Why are your clothes covered in blood? Why are there so many

cars and secret service men surrounding my little brothers house!"

"Is little Amerique all right?" France asked anxiously.

I looked down at my cloths for the firsr time since this morning and was surprised to find my normally

pristine white military uniform was strained a deep scarlet. 'All this blood… From a head wound?'

"Sumimasen…" I apologized, "I am not decent at the moment… My head was smashed by a pipe…"

England gasped, "Bloody hell! That psychotic maniac came here! Where is Alfred?"

"He got him…" I said regretfully, "Sumimasen…"

"Non! I can't be true!" France said hysterically, "Amerique is so strong! How could he just get taken!

Even by that ex-communist nation! I won't believe it!"

"You git! Why would Nihon lie!" England snapped.

"Sumimasen… I don't mean to interupt, but I believe we would be more useful in looking for him…"

"You're right of course…" England sighed. " I just hope the unruly git hasn't angered that Russian or we

won't have much time…"

* * *

I'm so happy! I have views from all around the world! I'm so happy! Yaay! Also thanks to LasangnaLover! The only one to Review... She gave me great feed back! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 2

Hiya! I didn't tell you this… But my internet was being screwy… Now it's fixed, so I'm celebrating with another chapter! I'm so happy!

Also, thanks for the feedback! I give a shout out to… HiddenCreek! She helped me by telling me that I needed more detail! Thanks HiddenCreek, my second reviewer!

* * *

I walked into the house of my love with his family… France, England, and… Someone I just noticed now… He had hair like France's, but a paler blond. He had light purple eyes and carried a small polar bear in his arms.

"Um… Who are you?" I questioned the stranger.

"I'm Ca-"

"I was wondering the same!" England contributed looking straight at the blond. Then I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. "You look so much like Alfred… Speak up lad!"

"I'm-"

"Don't you remember~ That's the handsome Canada~ He is so much like me~ How could I forget~" France claimed reaching over and hugging the lean man, who was smiling sadly at being forgotten.

"Papa…" Canada sighed. France only remembers half the time…

"… I knew that you bloody frog! You don't need to tell me!" England denied hotly.

"Of course! I'm very sorry, Canada-san!" I responded quickly.

"At least papa remembered…" Canada sighed. "I had come with you here to visit my twin…"

"Who are you?" Kumijirou asked, looking up at Canada.

"I'm Canada…" The Canadian replied quietly.

"Who?" His bear responded tilting his slightly to the left.

"The one that feeds you!" Canada shouted as loudly as he could, which was only slightly louder than his normal whisper of sound.

"Oh…" Kumijirou said falling asleep when he knew the man holding him could be trusted.

* * *

America's family had gasped in horror as they walked in and saw all the blood in the house. I had told them he had been taken by Russia, but I had never found the courage to tell them the state America had been in when I found him...

"Mr. President-san! I found some other nations to help…" I said as we walked up to Alfred's boss. He was in a deep conversation with a man who looked to be a high ranked agent, but he quickly turned our way when I called.

"Oh? You found England and France? (Canada had already been forgotten…) They will hasten the search massively! We may have to look internationally for them since we don't think Ivan would keep America here or in his own nation. We also don't know if this was personal between Ivan and Alfred or if his government was involved!" The president said worriedly.

"Those two have always had personal and national problems with each other! Maybe it was both!" England reasoned, "Either way we must find them!"

"Amerique must be half dead! No human or nation can do much after losing this much blood! What has he done!" France said, still hysterical at the fact that there was blood all over. He had his hands on his cheek and looked like he would start crying at any moment. He jumped when he felt a slim hand on his shoulder, but visually relaxed when he turned and remembered that his old colony was there and trying to comfort him.

"Mr. President, sir!" The high ranked agent said running back towards the group hastily. "Sorry to interrupt! We have just been informed that a private jet has taken off from an airport in a desolate area about 10 miles from here! It's destination seems to in Vilnius, Lithuania! The witness said there was a tall man wearing a long coat and a scarf carried a badly injured man who the witness recognized the blond, injured man slightly!"

"He has left the country… That's not very good… We know where they are going at least…

That's good… America is so injured that he's unconscious… That's not good… The citizen was American, so he can be trusted… That's good…" The president replied, starting to pace rapidly.

"Bloody hell!" England yelled, "Is he really that injured?"

"Yes England-san… Mr. President, sir… I think we should call an emergency meeting! A nation kidnapping another nation is unacceptable in a time of peace! It's regrettable that we have to involve more nations, but… We will need to request an international mission into Lithuania to get Alfred back anyway… It would be easier with the support of more nations." Japan said with a passion for the lost nation. "I want to get him back soon… I will do anything in my power to save him…"

"Non!" France disagreed. "We will all do what it takes to save him… You are not alone Nihon…"

England was surprised by what France said, I could tell by the look on his face, but it quickly turned into a look of respect. I didn't know this now, but England thought, 'France can be useful sometimes…' "Of course! He was my colony, and even though the ungrateful git fought to get away from me… I will do anything I can to help him against this injustice attack! Even if it means working with the frog…" England said, glaring at a certain French nation, who looked very offended and hurt by the comment.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)." I replied fighting to keep a neutral expression. I felt so honored that the nations I could not understand would help me get back my love "I am most grateful for the help!"

"I will organize a meeting of all the major nations in Europe and your family in Asia, Japan! Those nations and Maybe the UN Forces will help us get Alfred back." Mr. President said, looking at Kiku with a sympathetic glance before walking away with his phone to his ear already talking to someone urgently.

'I hope he's alright…'

* * *

That's another chapter! I hope it's got more detail… I'm trying to improve my writing, so… Please be patient…

P.S.- I'm sorry, but… I'm unable to use the computer much Wednesdays through Saturdays, so… Sorry if I don't update 'till Sunday… If I don' update 'till then it should be a much longer chapter! :)

Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay… I'm so sorry! I had a lot of trouble finding time to get on…. But! I will try twice as hard to update 5 new chapters this week! I won't promise them because things happen… I will try though! I'm also going to add America's POV to the story instead of just Japan's so… Yeah!

* * *

As I opened my eyes to a blurry world, I couldn't help, but notice how my body hurt everywhere! I slowly reached around with my better arm and found that my glasses were missing. I looked down at myself to evaluate how hurt I was and was horrified to find that all I could see was the shape of my body colored crimson with, I assume, my own blood. I could already tell that my right arm and left ankle were broken.

I propped myself up with my left arm and looked around. I didn't recognize my surroundings. It looked like I had been tossed onto a double bed with dark brown blankets. There was a single light bulb hanging from a piece of metal right above me. There was one heavy looking iron door without any way to open it from the inside. There was also a small pail in the corner which I guessed was supposed to work as a toilet. There were no windows.

There was something else. A note, pinned to the door.

I sat up slowly and carefully moved my broken leg over the side of the bed. I stood on my right leg and took a limped step. I felt a jolt of pain in my left ankle and tumbled forward trying to catch myself with my arms. I landed heavily on the floor screaming in pain at my broken arm taking my body weight against the floor.

'If I can't manage walking to the door… I'll have to crawl!' I did just that. I reached the door and grabbed the small, crumpled piece of paper. Without my glasses it took me a good fifteen minutes to interpret the messy, scrawling hand writing.

_Amerika,_

_You won't try to escape, Da? I had to go to the market to get some… Items of importance. Don't worry, Da! My sister is in the house with instructions to kill any disobedient nations out of their rooms! Have a good time, Da! I will be back to visit you later!_

"Damn commie bastard!" I shouted angrily. "He better not have hurt my otaku! If he did… I will smash his commie head in!" I shoved the note in my pocket and crawled back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~ Back to Japan~~~~~~~~~

I had just arrived at the world conference building with America's family. France was the only one who had slept in the two days since America's kidnapping. I really don't know how. I've been too worried to sleep. I spent all my time preparing for the meeting that was scheduled for today. Everyone was here. Except for America, Russia, any of the Baltic nations, and any nations we thought wouldn't be much help.

I walked into an empty room. We were the first to arrive. I sat in America's chair, since I would be running the meeting, and thought about how much it smelt like my lover. I had been fighting very hard to keep myself from showing my emotions, but most of the time it had been a battle to keep myself from crying.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt someone shake my shoulders. I jumped and pushed whoever it was away from me forcefully.

"What are you doing?" I shouted before realizing that I had pushed China over and onto the floor. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" I said bowing lowly to my elder brother.

"Aaiya! That hurt, aru…" China said rubbing a spot on his arm that had been knocked against my chair, "It was my fault, though… I know how much you hate being touched."

"In any case, I would've wanted you to take all responsibility…" I said fervently then asked. "Why were you shaking me? Do you need anything?"

"You look exhausted, aru…" China said shaking his head. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm just… worried." I admitted reluctantly.

"About what? Is this why the meeting was called? We weren't told anything!" China questioned. "Why are you sitting in America's chair? I know you love each other, but you have to sit in your nation's assigned chair, aru."

"You will know everything once the meeting has started. I'm sorry China, but everyone needs to hear it at the same time." I said regretfully.

"Aaiya! Just tell me if you need anything, aru!" He said walking back to his seat, where my other family members were looking at me with worried glances.

Everyone had assembled ten minutes later. The meeting was already chaos. Germany was scolding Italy for trying to sneak pasta into the meeting and England was scolding China for building a China town in the meeting room. France was trying to sneak his hand under Taiwan's dress, but she quickly hit him with the handle of her katana which, much to my happiness, had been a present from me for her latest birthday!

I stood up and every one gasped in surprise, except for England, France, and… a random nation that I couldn't remember the name of. I blushed, remembering how I had not had enough time to go home and get a change of clothes. I wore one of America's dress shirts, that looked like they had never been used, which was way to big for me. I had my white under shirt under it and it was still stained with blood. I was still wearing my white military pants, that were also stained crimson with blood.

"Sumimasen!" I bowed. "I didn't have time to change…"

"Aiyaa! J-Japan! Why are you covered in blood, aru!" China asked worriedly.

Hong Kong contributed with equal worry, "Are you, like, hurt any where? That would, like, be so uncool."

Taiwan just looked scared, "Japan… What happened…"

"If someone hurt you I will go beat them up! Revenge originated in Korea, so it will be easy, da-ze!" Korea exclaimed.

"Let him explain!" England said pointedly. "Coming to pointless conclusions sure as bloody hell won't help!"

That made everyone shut up pretty quickly. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you for giving me your full attention. I called this emergency meeting because Russia-san went too far this time." I said while noticing that I had a slight headache. "I went to America-san's house yesterday and found Russia-san beating him. There was blood everywhere and America-san seemed immobilized. Russia-san noticed me and knocked me out with his pipe. When I woke up they were gone."

"We have intelligence that proves Russia took America to Vilnius!" England said standing. "We called this meeting because we need help searching for him. We also need at least five nations to help us convince Lithuania to let us send our people in! Russia must be punished as well!"

"Zis is inconvenient… I agree zat ve have to save America, but ve all need permission from our governments. Not to mention zat ze UN can't help unless all ze superpowers vote yes! Without Russia or America here, zat isn't possible!" Germany ranted.

"Ve~ Germany, we'll find him! Even though Russia is scary he can't win against all of us!" Italy said reassuringly with a weird smile on his face.

"For once you say somezing sensible!" Germany mumbled, "Danke, Italia…"

France had been sitting quietly, but I noticed he was ansy, like there was something he wanted to say.

"Francis-san, is there something you want to contribute?" I asked politely, trying to shake off the ache in my head that seemed to be worsening.

"Yes, actually…" He said biting his lip. "We must find little Amerique! We should not worry about what Russia's consequences will be until we have him back! That maniac could be torturing him right now!"

"Don't worry Francis! Ze awesome Prussia vill find your America and bring him home like the Awesome nation that I used to be!" Prussia said loudly.

"You potato bastardos! That Russia bastardo is scary! I won't risk my life trying to find another bastardo!" Romano ranted glaring at everyone.

"Don't worry, mi tomate!" Spain said, hugging the Italian from behind, "I will keep you safe!"

"Chigi! Get off of me, bastardo!" Romano yelled, turning and kicking Spain in the groin, causing him to kneel and bend over. "Don't call me that!"

"I think we should go to our hotel rooms and get some sleep." I said wearily, my headache becoming a searing pain that had started to spread throughout my body. "We will meet again at ten A.M. Tomorrow morning."

"Agreed," Said by all the nations, except Spain, still bending over in pain, and Italy, who was staring off into space. They started to leave, but I could not move.

China walked over to me with a sympathetic smile. "That's what was bothering you, aru! I understand- Aiyah! JAPAN!" He screamed as I fell over and gave into the pain and blackness of utter unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~ Back to America's POV~~~~~~~~

I had set my broken ankle and arm with sheets from the bed as soon as I had reached it. I didn't want to risk any further injury or infection. Then I slept for two hours. My escapade to get the note had tired me out and it had been a struggle to keep awake.

I woke up to the sound of girly screaming and someone desperately trying to get in my room. In one movement I saw the door open, Russia leaping in, and him shutting the door quickly. He stayed with his back to the door shaking for a good minute before standing and looking at me.

"How are you, Amerika?" He asked with a sly, fake, wide smile. "Did you behave? My sister is scary, so you listen, da?"

"I will never listen to you, commie bastard!" I shouted angrily, "Did you hurt Japan?"

"You love him, da?" He said, somehow smiling wider, "I only injected him with water infected with the plague, da?"

"You commie bastard! You will die in commie hell before I get out of here!" I yelled loudly, trailing off with every colorful word in my American vocabulary.

"He will suffer terribly, da!" Russia smiled with childish glee, "So will you!"

* * *

Here is the extra long chapter! Sorry it took so long… I will hopefully post another one tomorrow!

Bye~!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys~ I'm back as promised! Also, please tell me if I should add any other pairings! I will gladly add them if I support them! So… Please review or PM me with suggestions!

~~~~~~~~~~ China POV?~~~~~~~~~~

I walked over to Japan after the meeting ended. I wanted to assure him that I would help in any way I could. I walked over to him with a sympathetic smile to assure him that I meant to help.

"That's what was worrying you, aru! I understand-" I started before I was cut off by Japan collapsing on the floor in front of me, "Aiyah! JAPAN!" I screamed panicking. I must have gotten the attention of the other nations because they rushed over quickly.

"China, why are you-" England stopped as he saw Japan, "Bloody hell! What happened?"

"Oh no, da-ze!" Korea yelled coming up behind England, "What happened to my big brother?"

"Aiyah! H-he just collapsed!" I managed to say before trying to shake his self proclaimed little brother awake, "Japan! Wake up!" He wouldn't wake up!

"China! Pull yourself together!" Germany snapped, holding a fearful Italy, who had started clinging to him upon seeing his old friend on the ground. "Check his pulse und see if he has any injuries!"

"Ve~ J-Japan!" Italy said sobbing and trying to get to his fallen friend, to no avail since a brawny German was holding him back by his collar. "D-Doitzu! I'm scared!"

I quickly put two fingers to his neck and held them there. I sighed in relief, "He has a pulse, but it is racing, aru!" I then checked him over for wounds. The first thing I noticed was the red, swollen bump on one side of his neck. "Aiyah! He has swollen bumps on the side of his neck, but I can't tell the cause of them, aru!"

England kneeled beside me, "Let me take a look!" I shuffled over to let him get closer and I noticed him grow pale. "Bloody hell!" He gasped.

"Opium, do you recognize it?" I asked. He didn't reply at first, and when I noticed the terrified look on his face I started to worry even more. "England?"

Then I saw him place a hand on Japan's forehead. It was then I noticed his face was flushed and he was sweating. England raised his hand and somehow seemed to grow paler. "He needs treatment!" He turned around urgently, standing. "If he has what I think he has, then… Even if he can't die, he will be in extreme pain soon!"

It was then that France pushed his way through the crowd of nations and knelt beside Japan looking him over with a perverted look on his face, "Well, if he's unconscious then he can't stop me from-!" He stopped suddenly and his eyes locked on the red area of his neck. He then looked at Japan's face and stood quickly, much like England had. "Non! It can't be! England, it isn't the plague!"

"I'm afraid so…" England sighed heavily.

At France's words Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, and Prussia paled and looked at Japan with more concern than earlier, while the Asian nations just looked confused.

"What plague are you, like, talking about?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yeah! Plague's originated in Korea so I should know, da-ze! "Korea added.

Taiwan looked around with a slightly scared expression, "Yes, this is our brother. Explain!"

Vietnam looked at France with an accusing look, "If you know about this, plague, then you must have something to do with it! I knew you were a traitor, France!"

"Non! I did nothing of the sort!" France denied, "I would never put that disease back on the streets!"

"Stop arguing you dommkopfs!" Germany yelled, so loudly that you could see waves coming from his mouth. "Zis von't help, Japan!"

"Of course he's right…" England sighed, "We're talking about the bubonic plague. It killed a third of the population at that time! You are lucky it never hit Asia as hard as it hit us! Though, I'm surprised China doesn't remember it, since it did hit southern China pretty hard."

I froze. I did remember it, but I had tried so hard to forget it that I hadn't noticed Japan's symptoms! "Oh… I actually do remember it now, aru…"

"We need to get him medical attention!" Prussia intervened, picking up Japan carefully in a bridal style hold, "The awesome me will carry him to his room! One of you will assist the awesome me by calling the official nation doctor!"

"Will do!" England said, taking out his phone and walking to the opposite corner of the room. Prussia left with Japan to room #19 where Japan was staying with all the Asian nations, except me, and Italy following them.

"If Russia caused Japan to be in such a state, then I will crush him! Even if I may regret it in the future, aru…" I said, with such a passion that I believed every word of it.

~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the U.S. POV~~~~~~~~~~

"He will suffer terribly, Da!" Russia smiled with childish glee, "So will you!"

I leaped at him from my bed in a rage that I had not felt since the beginning of WWII. "You commie bastard! I will not let you win!" I yelled, but ended in a yelp of pain as my right arm hit the bed post.

Russia picked me up and threw me back on the bed. "Kolkolkolkol." He chanted, a purple aura appearing around him. "You are hurt, da? I suggest you rest! I will be back with your dinner in a bit." He then turned and walked away, "Ah! I almost forgot! You cannot see well without your glasses, da!" He turned again and reached his arm out to me with my glasses in his gloved hands. I quickly took them and glared at him. "If you misbehave I will take them back, da!" He then exited the room with a creepy smile.

I put the glasses on and sighed. Getting angry and attacking him won't get me away from this sorry excuse of a building, which he had compared to the rooms in horror stories. 'That damn bastard will regret causing pain for my otaku.'

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending! I couldn't think of anything better… Don't forget to review or PM me if you have suggestions or requests! Thanks~

Bye~


	6. Chapter 5

HIYA! I don't think I'll quite make it to 5 chapters this week, but…. I will try to update again today~ ;D

A quick shout out to…(Drum roll)… HiddenCreek! Again, she gave me very great, constructive reviews! I'm very grateful to her! I encourage all fans(If any…) to check out her amazing stories!

I'll be adding the pairings requested by HiddenCreek in the next chapter! You can still request some!

I'll be adding the POV of a certain elder sister to a certain Russian nation c;

~~~~~~~~~ Japan's POV~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to loud, rather obnoxious laughter. I then realized the person who had been laughing was holding me!

"Ah!" I shouted, pushing the offending person away and landing heavily on the floor. It was then I recognized the laughter. "Sumimasen, Gilbert-san! You startled me!"

"Kesesesese! Zat vas Awesome!" Prussia said, his annoyingly loud laugh reminding me of my throbbing headache.

"Are you okay, da-ze?" Korea asked worriedly, kneeling beside me, "You shouldn't push yourself until you are better!"

"Gilbert! Kiku is sick!" Taiwan said with a look of worry and slight annoyance, "He needs to be taken to his room to rest!"

"Why am I here? Why was Gilbert-san carrying me?" I questioned, confused. The last thing I remember was China walking over to talk to me after the meeting. I also remember having a slight headache that had seemed to be getting worse, not that the noise of the meeting helped anything.

Hong Kong, who had been silent since they had left the meeting room, answered in his normal monotone voice that was slightly tinged with worry, "You, like, passed out after the meeting and England concluded that you caught, what is known as black death in Europe."

"Sumimasen." I rasped, my throat feeling really sore at the moment, "I didn't mean to worry everyone. I'm fine." I said, slowly standing with shaky legs, "I can walk."

"Wow, Kiku!" Gilbert said, catching me as I fell forward, unable to hold myself up. "You need to take it easy! Zis is a plague zat killed two-thirds of the Earth's population! You aren't fine and you obviously can't valk! Let ze awesome Prussia carry you!"

"N-no. I don't… Want to be… A burden…" I whispered, barely managing to stay awake, "If anyone… Is to carry me… 'm Yon'…." I managed before falling back into unconciousness.

~~~~~~~~~ America's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I searched the room, more thoroughly now with my glasses, and found a trap door under my bed. It was wide enough for me to fit through, though I had to literally rip the door off to gain an entrance.

I carefully lowered myself down the hole and found a large room. It was filled with random tools, food, and water. The walls and floor were completely made of dirt. I honestly hadn't thought the Russian to be this stupid! Unless he's just that confident! There was a shovel in the room. I could escape!

Then, I heard the door to my room open.

~~~~~~~ The Awesome's POV?~~~~~~~~

"This is so unawesome! M Yon? What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled awesomely.

"Maybe he was, like, trying to say Im Yong." Hong Kong suggested.

"Yeah, da-ze! My older brother trusted me to carry him! I must have been since carrying people originated in Korea, da-ze!" Korea blabbered excitedly.

"Just hurry, Im Yong!" I answered, unusually brisk, "We need to get off the street!" We were, indeed, on the street. People were looking at us with weird glances. Many came up and asked if we needed help and the two female nations had been shielding their views and sending them away. We were really making an unawesome scene. And only a block from the hotel, too!

"Fine, da-ze!" He said, picking up the slender Japanese man over his shoulder. "Let's hurry!"

We ran the rest of the way to the hotel, with Korea in the center of us to help avoid suspicion. Taiwan fished Japan's hotel key from his pocket and we entered, Korea gently placing Japan under the covers in his bed.

I looked around and blushed. Japan didn't have any extra clothes with him, but he had his gay anime porn, or whatever they called it. "This is so unawesomely awkward" I muttered.

For now Japan was safe, but how would we find America?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Something came up, but I'm still hoping to update later tonight!

The next chapter will have pairings~

Please review…

Bye~


	7. Chapter 6

So… I actually started this last night, but I fell asleep while typing it… I woke up and finished it, so I could publish it for you. That's when my computer says it's out of batteries and shuts down, not saving my work.

Sorry for not updating the promised amount of chapters, but I tried so I hope you aren't mad at me…

I shout out to… Random guest and… Black Wolf White Wolf77! They were my 9th and 10th reviewers! Yay! I'll put in Spamano just for random guest c;

Also… Should I add the Nordics? Please review~

~~~~~~~~~ China's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been discussing our action plan with the nations left in the room. The nations including me, Germany, Spain, Romano, France, England, and a random stranger carrying a small polar bear, he seemed faintly familiar.

"Who are you?" Kumijirou asked, looking up at the stranger.

"I'm Mathew…" Canada said in his normal voice, which made me have to strain to hear. Oh… That's who he was, I had no idea…

"Who," The bear questioned.

"THE ONE THAT FEEDS YOU!" Canada shouted, only managing to sound slightly louder.

"Oh…" Kumijirou said before falling asleep in the Canadian nation's arms.

"Ve should figure out vhere in Lithuania Ivan has taken Alfred." Germany continued, "Although, our first priority will be to get Kiku better."

"How in bloody hell will we find that out!" England shouted, seeming frustrated, "It'll be hard enough to get into Lithuania without alerting Ivan!"

"I know who we could send~" France stated, looking pleased, "Someone who Russia would never suspect~"

"Shut up, bloody Frog!" England snapped, "Know one cares what you have to say!"

"Stop fighting! Zis von't accomplish anything!" Germany yelled loudly, "Who do you suggest, Francis?

"I say we send Mathew~" France said, slightly glaring at England with a hurt expression.

Germany looked sincerely confused, "Who?" He asked, earning a resigned sigh from Canada.

"Canada, aru. He is standing next to Francis." I said, giving Germany a knowing look while feeling sympathy towards the often forgotten nation. "We always forget him so he is the sensible person to send as a spy, aru! Brilliant Francis!" I said excitedly when I realized what he meant.

"Sorry, Mathew." Germany said, apologetically, "I don't think ve should decide anything without your consent."

"If it will help my brother, them I will be glad to pack up my maple and do it." Canada replied looking determined, while the other nations looked confused.

"You brought maple!" Romano shouted in disbelief, "Why would you bring maple?"

"I don't g-" Canada started before he was interrupted, the speaker not hearing him talking.

"It's okay Lovi~" Spain said, wrapping his arms around the smaller Italian with a goofy grin on his face. "It doesn't mater."

"You batardo!" Romano said, pushing him away gently, blushing brightly, "Not in front of everyone! Just make sure you are all mine tonight, bastardo!"

"You look so cute when you blush, lovi~" The Spaniard said obliviously moving forward to kiss him, "Like mi tomate!" To everyone's embarrassment Romano allowed it for a moment before pushing Spain of a little rougher.

"Bastardo…" Romano said softly, somehow blushing even more.

"So… Mathew, you should leave in ze early morning. Go by car until you get close to ze border zhen valk into Lithuania vithout being seen." Germany said turning to Canada, blushing lightly, "Russia landed in Vilnius so he can't be far from ze capital. Report your findings to me everyday at precisely 9 o'clock pm."

"I will," Canada said, blushing mildly and looking down at the floor.

"Everyone else vill keep up on zhere papervork until furzher notice, but you vill all stay at ze same hotel." Germany ordered, standing tall like a military officer in front of his troops.

"I hope Kiku gets well soon, aru…" I said worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~ An extinct nation's POV c; ~~~~~~~~~~~~

After arriving here I noticed that Italy had been clinging to my arm (Yep! I forgot about him! Oops…) I awesomely pried him off and told him to go wait in his room, secretly knowing that he would go to my bruder's room and wait for him to turn up. I also sent Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Korea to there rooms because the small room was to small to keep then all in here comfortably and Korea would be too loud.

Japan was still asleep. Taiwan had taken his temperature and had started to get seriously worried when it turned out to be 39.7° celcius! (103.4° Fahrenheit). She wetted a rag in icy water and put it on his forehead to help cool him. He whimpered now and then in his sleep and Taiwan grew more anxious as time went on and Japan didn't wake up.

There were also more symptoms. He seemed to always be shivering even though he had a high fever and he was still under the blanket. His normally pale skin had turned a light pink. He was worsening. Any of these symptoms couldn't prepare us for what had happened next.

His ear had started to bleed.

Taiwan had been sitting next to him like an awesome cousin, when she suddenly shouted, "Gilbert, he's bleeding!"

"Vhat? Vhere?" I had rushed over quickly and she had pointed to his ear. "Zis is so unawesome… Plug his ear vith cotton, ve can't stop zhe bleeding, but it von't bleed enough to really harm him in any vay." I had replied and she had listened with rapid movements.

Since then we had had to change the cotton in his ear twice. He was really worrying me. His fever had been rising and he still hadn't woken up.

I decided we had to put him in a cold bath. "Mei! Fill zhe bathtub vith ice vater, vhile the awesome me undresses him!" I said, turning to her, "Ve need to lower his fever!"

Five minutes later I was lowering him into the icy water. He was naked and hadn't even twitched when I picked him up. I was extremely glad that he gasped faintly upon hitting the water. Mei was still in the room. She didn't want to embarrass her cousin by seeing him naked.

"The awesome me vill vatch him. He needs to stay in until his temperature is down to 37.2° celcius (99° Fahrenheit)!" I stated as Taiwan nodded and turned, I assumed since she had her phone out, inform the others of his condition.

'Russia… What have you done…'

~~~~~~~~~~ America's POV ~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed in relief, not that the hero was scared. The door I heard open was a door near mine, but luckily it was not mine.

I quickly, but carefully, went back up the hole and covered it, pushing the bed back where it had been before. I quickly went onto the be and pulled the covers up over me and feigned sleep. This was all in case the person near my door decided to check on me.

I lay there silently, for what seemed like hours, (in reality only 5 minutes) but no one came. I felt exhausted with all the excitement and managed to fall asleep when I thought the coast was clear.

* * *

I woke up feeling rested, there was food on the edge of my bed. I didn't recognize it.

I sat up and grabbed the plate, the first thing I noticed was the small piece of bread. I quickly downed it. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. There was also a bowl with soup in it and a note under it.

_Amerika_

_I had Lithuania cook this up for you. It is called Juka, a type of blood soup. You will like it, da? If the bowl is not empty when I return you will taste the pure blood of a north American nation with a huge heroic complex._

_I will come to visit you later, da! Bye Bye!_

"Blood soup? Gross, I was hoping for some burgers with ice-cream for dessert! I will not eat this cause I'm the hero!" I said, smiling brightly, "I will just dump it into the ground below my bed and bring the bowl back up, like a boss!"

'If my time here stays this easy, I will have no trouble escaping!'

* * *

That's it folks!

Should I add the Nordics? Please review~


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been so busy! Please forgive me!

Okay, now for the shout-outs of awesome-ness!

Prussia- The awesome Prussia would like to shout-out too…drum roll…. Random Guest! I say we all call Random guest Gil! How 'bout it! It's awesome because it's like my awesome name! Kesesese!

America- I'm the herooooo! I would like to shout-out to America96! America96 will back me up as I survive the Commie bastard! Hehe! Everyone will!

Italy- Pastaaaaaa~ LasagnaLover, do you like pasta as well? I love pasta! We can all make pasta and be best friends! Right, Luddy?

Germany- *Facepalm* Ja… Vhatever… Another shout-out to Syrene Bloodrose! Your review is certainly appreciated!

Sweden- Th'nks f'r the r'v''w H'dd'nCr''k. M' 'nd m'w'fe m'y m'ke an 'app''r'nce in th's ch'pt'r. *Puts arm around Finny*

Finland- *blushes* Don't joke like that, Sweden! Only a brief appearance, though. I'm sure it will make everyone happy, though!

Canada- I would like to give a shout-out to bla-

England- Black Wolf White Wolf77! The creator of this fan fiction, not of hetalia, would like to thank you for reviewing!

France- Oh, yes~ Japanandsaltyfish does not own Hetalia!

England- Shut the bloody hell up, Frog! They all should know that!

Russia- They will all become one with me anyway, da?

Japanandsaltyfish- No! Not my reviewers!

AN/ I have ramen, ramune, and really loud music. Enough motivation, don'cha know? I'll get this chapter done! YAY!

~~~~~~~~~~ Who?~~~~~~~~~~

I crossed the border into Lithuania with ease. They didn't even blink as I walked right by him.

"Why am I so invisible?" I asked myself aloud, there was nobody closer than a mile from me anyway.

"Who are you?" Kumijirou asked, looking up at me with a confused look.

"I'm Mathew." Why? Why do I have to answer that question almost a hundred time a day.

"Who?" My small, white bear asked, looking even more confused.

"THE ONE THAT FEEDS YOU!" I shouted, feeling a familiar sense of disappointment.

"Oh." Kumi said before falling back asleep in my arms.

I sighed, I'm always being forgotten. My brother takes all the glory and spotlight. I bet if it had been me to disappear, no one would even notice. It angers me so much! Someday I've tried to tell him how I feel, but he is always so threatening.

"Maple hockey!" I yelped. I had been so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed the, quite ominous looking, house. It didn't feel good to run into it when I was walking pretty fast. Luckily I was still wearing my hockey gear for protection. (From a certain American…) The house was pretty big and it was the only one I could see for miles.

I was about to knock on the door for directions when someone walked out of the front door.

It was Russia.

~~~~~~~~~~ Lithuania's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"You will keep cooking for Alfred, da?" Russia said, glaring at me with a familiar violet aura around him.

"Of c-course, sir!" I said looking at the floor, "I just need more things to cook with. Can I go to the store to get some stuff?"

"I will go. You may not come back, da?" He grabbed his keys and walked out.

I sighed in relief. I wish I could go to my workshop (Panic room). Russia put America in my old room, so that wouldn't happen. I had built that room as a bomb shelter during WWII. It took a lot of time and I broke 3 shovels digging it out. I hope that America won't find it. If he does he can dig out of his room and Russia will blame me. I can't imagine how he'll torture me if that happens.

I heard Russia's car start and drive of in almost 5 seconds. Then, I went off to make Latkes. The are so good! I could eat them every day!

I opened the cabinet to find Latvia shivering in a curled up ball.

"R-Ravis, what happened?" I asked worriedly. He looked scared.

"I-I-I… I d-dropped Ivan's f-favorite vase of s-sunflowers!" He turned to face me and I could see he was crying. "I hid s-so he c-c-couldn't make me shorter!"

I sighed, Latvia was always doing things like this. Dropping things and hiding from Russia. "He's gone now, so you can come out."

He came out cautiously and asked, "What were you getting from the cabinet?"

"Potatoes," I replied, "I'm going to make Latkes."

His face visibly brightened at that, he even smiled, "Can I help?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure," I wanted him to be distracted 'till Russia came back. "Can to get the pan ready?"

At that he ran off and I started after him. We've lived with Russia for too long. He's corrupted us all.

Then I noticed the blond looking through the kitchen window.

~~~~~~~~~~ China's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I had just walked outside the building on my way to the hotel when I was knocked over by a certain blond haired nation.

"Aiyah! Mathias, what are you doing here, aru!" I yelled. It was frustrating that he would just run into me like that! So disrespectful.

"Sorry, Yao," He said quickly before hiding behind me, "Lukas is out to kill me!"

"Mathias! I know where you are. Come out." He didn't get a chance. Norway ran up and lifted Denmark up by his shirt collar. "I've got him, Berwald."

"Th'nks, L'kus," Sweden said running up behind the Norwegian. "H'w d're y'u t''ch m'w'fe, M'th'as!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted him to come back and live with me again!" Denmark said, "I miss all the company I used to have!"

"Th't's N't a G''d exc'se!" Sweden yelled, managing to remain mumbling. "M'w'fe wants 'nd'p'nd'nce! L''ve h'm al'ne!"

"But-!" Denmark continued, but was interrupted by a twinkling sound and a mysterious flying object coming towards them.

"Merry Christmas~!" Finland shouted merrily, though you could tell he had been crying.

"Aiyah! It's the middle of July, aru!" I said, midly confused.

"Happiness and joy always come when anger and sadness are being escalated!" Finland shouted laughing and suddenly presents floated into the hands of the nations, along with a bag.

"M'w'fe!" Sweden shouted. Finland winked at him and waved.

"What's the bag for, aru?" I asked , becoming more confused than ever.

"The nations inside! They are stressed too!" He shouted before flying off.

Berwald opened his present and started blushing madly. I looked into the box and saw a letter. I only got a quick glance at it, since Sweden quickly shut the lid of the box, but I could tell it was a love letter.

Finland would never admit it, but he loves Sweden. So cute, aru!

"Let's go home." Norway said, in his normal monotone voice, "We can't so anything else here, anyways."

"Y's, l't's," SZweden replied with a dreamy look on his face. Probably thinking about tonight, I thought.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Came Denmark's reply.

*Face palm*

~~~~~~~~~~ England's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door to Japan's room. I had called the only doctor in the world who had treated a nation before. Then, I met him at the airport and brought him here with his equipment.

Prussia opened the door and let us in. Japan looked worse than when I last saw him. He was tossing and turning under his layer of blankets. He was covered in sweat and his skin was pink. It looked too familiar.

"Bloody hell, he looks bad!" I said, ushering the doctor forward, "Can you start doing something?"

"Yeah. When did you last check his temperature?" He asked Prussia.

"About a half hour ago. It vas 37.8° C.(!00.1° f.) Zhat's because ve stuck him in a cold bath." Prussia replied, "It's still going up zhough."

"We?" The doctor asked going to the bed to hook up the medicine.

"Kesesesese! Yeah, Taiwan vas in here, but she fell asleep in an awesome place in zhe bathroom so I sent her to her room to sleep!" Prussia responded, laughing. "She vas so embarrassed!"

"How in the bloody hell can you think that is so funny, you git!" I shouted.

"Sorry, but zhe awesome me has to laugh sometime or I vill turn into a German like Ludwig!" Prussia laughed.

I looked at Japan worriedly as he mumbled softly in his sleep.

'I hope he'll be alright…'

* * *

Finally! I'm done!

I added the Nordics! I'm so happy! *Victorious smile!*

Please review~


	9. Chapter 8

Hey~ I really need to update more often… Haha…

Okay, I will update as often as I can, but school will start soon and tennis starts next week, so… Don't hate me if I update late! I'm sorry :3.

Prussia- More Awesome reviews?

Japanandsatlyfish- Of Course! I have such awesome followers! How could I not!

Prussia- Kesesese! My awesome fan ;D, Thanks for your awesome review! Keep being awesome! Though, you'll never be as awesome as the awesome Prussia!

Germany- Prussia! Stop annoying the reviewers! A thanks to our only reviewer who is a wolf! Your reviews are appreciated!

America- Hahahaha! The hero will recognize his awesome hero sidekick! America96! Your reviews are heroic!

Canada- Um… Hidden-

France- Honhonhon~ HiddenCreek, keep reviewing mon chere~ I always love reading your reviews~

England- SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY FROG! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! Though, you have a point…

Canada- Maple hockey….

Russia- This is a very comfy chair, da?

Japan- A new guest has awarded us with their presence… I must find the perfect way to deal with this situation…

America- Hahahahaha! Japan, dude! It's so awesome to have another reviewer! Keep up the criticism! It helps sp much! Especially since they support our relationship! Thank you!

Sweden- Th' 'uth'r 'f th's f'nf'ct'on d'es n't 'wn H't'l'a 'r m'ple h'ck'y.

Finland- The author does not own Hetalia! Or maple hockey…

Sweden- 'mw'fe!

Finland- Don't joke around like that! That's private information!

Japanandsaltyfish- I love you guys! You are awesome! Keep reviewing!

AN/ Do you like Ramen?

~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to….. Wait… Who?~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly ran around the other side of the house and held my breath. Five seconds later I heard a car start up and leave the driveway.

I looked around the corner of the house and saw the front yard was empty. I sighed in relief and disappointment. He probably never even saw me at all… If Russia was here then it wouldn't be safe to knock on the front door.

I walked to the first window I saw, put Kumijoki down carefully, and looked through it. It was the kitchen. A pretty large kitchen, too. Nothing stuck out until I saw someone kneeling on the ground near a cupboard.

Lithuania. What was he doing? I watched for a while, it looked like he was talking to someone. Then someone crawled out of the small cupboard. Latvia.

Why were the Baltics here? At least I assumed Estonia was there too. This was Lithuania's house, so he would be here, but what about the other two?

Latvia ran towards the stove and Lithuania followed close behind him with a bag of potatoes. He looked through the window. I gasped.

His expression showed surprise and slight recognition. He had seen me.

I ducked under the window and ran to hide behind a tree. I couldn't believe it. Someone had seen me. I felt fear and an overwhelming feeling of glee.

Someone had seen me!

It was then I noticed Kumikichi. Still under the window where I had last set him down.

~~~~~~~~~~ England's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Japan's fever had gone back up. That was not good. He hadn't woken up yet and he kept shivering like he was cold. His ear hadn't stopped bleeding and his skin was still pink, his face flushed. Also not good.

The doctor had brought the medicine for the plague, but he had told me it would get worse before getting better. He had also told me that Japan should be back to almost perfect health in four days. He would still be weak, but he would be awake and moving.

I had told Prussia to go and get some sleep, he looked exhausted. I was just putting a new rag on Japan's forehead when there was a knock on the door.

I quickly opened the door.

"Ni hao, Opium." China said with a distracted look on his face, "How's Kiku?"

"Don't call me that! It's Arthur!" I yelled to him.

"You'll always be Opium to me, aru!" China said and asked, "How's Kiku?"

"He's getting worse, but the doctor says he'll be way better in a couple of days." I replied.

"That's a relief, aru!" He sighed in relief, "Has he woken up?"

"No… He keeps whimpering Alfred in his sleep, though." I said, chuckling to myself, "He's always tossing and turning."

"They are so good for each other, aru!" China said, "I wish someone would feel that way for me, aru…"

"I'm happy for my former colony, though I'm still mad at him for leaving me when I tried my hardest for him!" I said with emotional rage, then I sighed, "He's better off without me, though…"

"Yeah… They grow up so fast, aru." China said sighing.

"Yeah… They really do…" I sighed as well, then noticed I still hadn't let China in. "Would you like to come in and see Kiku?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him since the meeting, aru!" China said, "I would've been here twenty minutes ago, but I was held back on the street."

I moved aside and he came in. "What kept you back?"

"Aiyah! Are all the Northern European countries so confusing!?" China said, looking very confused and amused at the same time.

"Was it the Nordics again?" I asked, having had run ins with them every so often.

"Yes, aru. They were fighting and then Finland came and gave us presents, aru!" China said. "Why does he always dress up as santa?"

"I don't know. They have always been a wild family!" I said, after thinking about it. "A lot like yours, Yao!"

"Aiyah! My family is far more hectic, aru!" China denied, "There isn't even a comparisen, Opium!"

"I guess you are right, Yao." I said, while yawning. It had been a very long day.

"Would you like to go rest, aru?" China offered, "I can watch Kiku."

"That would be great, Yao." I said before grabbing my coat and moving towards the door, "Call me if you need anything!"

"I will, aru!" He said and I exited the room, walking towards my own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lithuania's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blond in the window looked slightly familiar. I recognized him as another nation, but I couldn't remember which.

The blond noticed I had seen him and ducked below the window.

"Ravis, stay in here." I told my younger 'Brother', "I'll be right back, I have to do something quick."

"O-Okay. I-I will k-keep cooking, t-then." He said returning his gaze to the pan that had started to sizzle.

"Don't burn yourself!" I said before running out.

I had to find the nation. He was probably here to try and save America! I could help him! I reached the front door and swung it open, running to the kitchen window Making sure to walk below it so Ravis wouldn't see me.

I was surprised at what I found. A small, white, polar bear. It was looking around with a confused expression. It growled when it saw me and I backed off.

"It's okay! I wont' hurt you." I said, noticing his collar, "Where's you owner?"

"I don't know… He ran away suddenly!" I gasped loudly.

"You can talk!" A talking polar bear! That had to be a nation's pet!

He sighed, "Yes, I can!"

"Can you help me find your owner? I want to help him!" I exclaimed, hoping the bear could help me. "What's your name?"

"Kumijirou… Yes I will help! His scent leads that way." He said pointing a paw at a large tree in their yard.

"Thanks!" I said before running towards it.

I didn't make it very far. Before I got to the tree the blond ran out and hit me in the knee with a hockey stick. I fell over and he pointed the stick at me threateningly.

"Don't move or I'll hit you again. Harder."

* * *

Yayyy! Another Chapter! I'm so happy I finally finished it!

I'm so sorry to say that I had so much writers block with this chapter, so if it isn't very good… I'm sorry…

AN/ Do you like ramen? Please review~ :3


	10. Chapter 9

Japanandsaltyfish(JASF)- Hiya! Before you unleash you wrath upon me, I'm sorry for the late update… I've been overwhelmed with school starting, stupid summer homework, and tennis! I'm writing when I can! Jesus man! Don't hate me~

America- HAHAHAHA! Cool story, Bro! Tell it again! Canadia IS a- Wait… Who? Anyway… Dude, there can only be one hero! I can allow you to be a minor heroine! ;D As a minor heroine, the HERO thanks you! THE HERO ALWAYS WIN!

Canada-… Tha-

JASF- I'm thankful for America96's review too…. HiddenCreek, Gil'sAwesomeFan, and her friend… Dark _angle_?! Fellow Ramen lovers! What is your favorite flavor of Ramen O.O? Mine is the Chicken kind, though the shrimp kind is pretty good, as well… Also, HiddenCreek, you're not weird at all! I'm the same way! *Fan girl squeak*

France- Honhonhon~ Mon Chere~ Japanandsaltyfish is so grateful~ I just think you should try real food~ Like, FRENCH food! It's _magnifique~_

Canada- *Blushes* T-Tha-

Lithuania- Thanks for your s-sympathy… C-Canada can be more s-scary then R-R-Russia sometimes!

Kumi- Who?

Russia- Kolkolkolkol~

China- Thanks, aru!

England- I don't actually care! Bloody git…

Japan- Huhu… I'm sorry for worrying you… *Bows deeply*

JASF- *Brofist* HiddenCreek… We have so much in common! Thanks for your support!

Prussia- KESESESESE~ It's so amusing how the silly reviewers think you can even COMPETE with my awesomeness! You don't need to request Prucan! Me and Birdie are already a couple! *puts arm around Canada*

Germany- THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!

Canada- … I'll just go make some pancakes…

JASF- You all see the review from me, right? That wasn't me… That was my BETAer… AmericanAccents… I just left myself logged in when I left her house… That's what happens I suppose… If you are confused, I call her Alfred-san and She calls me Kiku… 'Kay? *Whispers* _She's crazy…_

Russia- Japanandsaltyfish does not own Hetalia, ramen, French food, Raywilliamjohnson(Hence the 'Jesusman'), Brofists, or her reviewers, da? Good! Now everyone can become one with mother Russia~ *Childish grin*

A/N- I wonder… Do any of my reviewers speak a language besides English? Hm… Please review~

~~~~~~~~~~ I'M THE HERO!~~~~~~~~~~~

'There's a serious problem! No one has come to give me food in, like two days! It's hard to tell, though. There's no way to tell. The old tummy has been very angry lately. I should've eaten the soup… I don't know if I could anyway. The bucket in the corner has made the entire room smell. It's really gross, dude!

Since no one has come down to see me, I've spent a lot of time down below my bed. Not only were there tools down here, but also some knives! If I have to fight my way out of here I will have a decent weapon!

I have a pretty decent hole started using the shovel! It should be done by tomorrow. I always have to take breaks because my broken limbs haven't quite healed yet. They still hurt like hell, though of course the hero's not complaining! I always have to be careful, though. The dirt on my clothes may give my plan away!

Currently, I'm lying on the large bed resting. I'm trying to avoid the thought of food, but I keep thinking of those delicious, fresh, burgers. The equivalent to heaven on a bun!

My stomach growled again. Man, my stomach is, like, curling in on itself! This is the worst feeling I've ever experienced! It's a good thing, "I'M THE HERO!" Did I say that out loud? Wow… I really need a burger.

Wait! Someone is coming! I quickly hide my dirty clothes under the thick blankets and feign sleep.

I hear the door open quickly and shut just as fast. It must be Russia getting chased by Belarus again. Then someone gasps. That's definitely not Russia.

I glance up to see Lithuania standing next to someone who is strangely familiar. He looks like he's crying. Oh! It's Canadia! Did he get captured too? I hope not!

"M-Mathew…" I rasp, I haven't really talked that much since I've been here… "W-why are you here?"

"Alfred!" He shouts, though I can hardly hear him, before running up and sitting on the bed, "Are you okay? I've been so worried!"

"T-the hero always wins… Of c-course I'm alright…" I stuttered, repeating the question. "W-why are you here?"

"I came to save you…" He replied, "Toris is helping us. Ivan forced the Baltics to come back into his . This is all personal. We don't know why he's doing it."

"I may know…" I looked down guiltily, "I-I may have set his sunflower f-field on fire…"

"Aflred!" Canada shouted, looking disappointed, "Why would you do that!?"

"I-It was a heroic accident! I was t-taking a walk in southern Russia and I saw this family crying. I ran up and asked them about it! It's my job as the hero! They t-told me their little girl was missing and they weren't allowed to leave the village. I ran off to look for the girl after getting a description. After a c-couple hours I found her tracks. They were headed into a large sunflower field. She was p-probably lost and scared in that field, but it was getting dark. I didn't have a flashlight. I solved that problem by making a torch from a large branch and setting it on f-fire with my lighter. I ran through the flowers, following the steps made in the sifted soil. Soon I heard the sound of her c-crying and rushed towards it. She was kneeling on the ground weeping. She looked up at me and screamed, backing away in fright. I reassured her that I'm the h-hero and was there to help. I asked if she was okay and she told me her f-foot hurt. I picked her up and took her out of the field. When we got to the edge I slipped on a p-patch of mud and fell. Luckily the girl was not hurt. The torch had been f-flung into the field and the flowers had already started on fire. I called the fire department and t-took the girl home! I didn't know it was Ivan's favorite place to go as a kid!" I explained quickly.

"I understand." Canada nodded, "But what will we do now? We can't leave now… Ivan will catch us before we get far."

"You c-can stay in here with me," I offered.

"Yes, I'll bring extra blankets and some food. You both must be hungry." Lithuania agreed, turning around and leaving the room.

"But… Won't Ivan notice I'm here?" Canada asked, looking confused.

"You can sleep downstairs. I don't think he knows it's there." I responded, standing up and pulling the bed over and showing him the hole in the floor. "You can help me d-dig our way out of here!"

"Wow… Why is that even there?" Canada replied before climbing down the narrow entrance.

"I r-really don't know…" I said truthfully. "It has everything we need, but food!"

"This is great…" Canada called up, "I can call Ludwig and the others from down here!"

"Oh! Mathew! How's Kiku!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ A couple hours earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't move or I'll hit you again. Harder." I said threateningly pointing my favorite hockey stick at Lithuania. "What do you want?"

"I want to help!" He yelped, raising his hands, "Ivan's keeping us here as well as Alfred!"

"Is that true, eh?!" I questioned, relaxing a little. It made sense. The Baltics had been separated from Russia for years. Why would they suddenly help the man that had tortured them oh so long ago.

"Yes! But…" He paused, "Who _are_ you?!"

I sighed. Of course. "I'm Mathew Williams, Canada."

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I just forgot." He said, looking nervous, "Can you lower your stick so we can look for your brother?"

I lowered it. "Where is he?" I asked, "Take me to him!"

"Alright! But don't let the others see you! They might tell him if he scares them enough." He replied, getting up and shaking the dust off his cloths. "Don't forget your bear."

"Kumihimi!" I exclaimed scooping him into my arms.

"Who?" He questioned, tilting his head.

I sighed as Lithuania led me into the large house.

* * *

Okay~ Another chapter down! Any suggestions for adding Prucan? Also… Do any of my reviewers speak a language other that English? Please Review~


	11. Chapter 10

Hello guys! :D

… Yeah…. I know…. I'msosorryfortakingsolongtoupd ateIhavehadnotimetodoanythin gsinceschoolstartedandI'msosorry!pleaseforgivemeeeeeeeeeeee~~ D;

Now that my apologetic rant is over… My awesome reviews!

JASF- So… 30 reviews… That's so exciting!J

Germany- Zhe language of zhe homeland is wunderbar! I'm glad America96 understands zhat!

Prussia-Niezher zhis story or zhe unwise you are more awesome Zhan zhe awesome PRUSSIA:D

America- AHAHAHAHAHA! You can't be me! I'm the HEROOOOO!

Canada- Thanks for reviewing.

England- You bloody gits! It's not very respectful to just bag on their reviews! Thanks reviewers!

Canada- *Sighs*

Prussia- Kesesesese! Let's get zhis straight! Nooneismoreawesomezhanzheawe somePrussiaundit'stotallyunawesometodenyit!

Japan- Thank you very much for reviewing Darkangle-san and Gil's awesome fan-san.

JASF- Okay… 'They really are crazy…' Anyway… My 35th reviewer (for this story) will get to request a fanfic idea for me to write! :D Thanks for continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

A/N- Aren't sunflowers pretty?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Japan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running. Running towards a man. The love of my life. He was smiling his million dollar smile and laughing his normal loud, haughty laugh.

We were in a big field, the breeze blowing pleasantly in the warm summer's heat, the tall grass swaying as it tries to follow. The clearing was completely surrounded by towering, yellow, mammoth sunflowers. They seem to be looking down on us as if they were a higher power.

As I neared the blond-haired nation, everything fell apart as if I had opened Pandora's box.

The wind howled, blowing harder to knock down anything from it's path. Pelting rain fell from dark, angry clouds. _Where did they come from?_ The surrounding sunflowers were burning, smoke rising against the droplets, Flames quickly wilting the sunflowers down, not even recognizable as the beautiful, shining, spotlights they were before.

Someone had Alfred-san in his seemingly thick arms, held bridal style. My heart raced. _Who could it be? What is he doing with my love?_ Questions were fighting their way through my mind as fast as my legs, sprinting even faster at the arrival of the strange man.

I got close enough to examine the new arrival; he was tall, taller than Alfred-san. He wore a long winter coat that swept the floor in spite of his height, that looked like it came straight out of a museum, along with a light, pink colored scarf. He was terrifyingly familiar.

"No…" I can see deep purple bruises lining almost every visible area of his evenly tanned skin. His blood ran from deep buts on his arms and legs. His normally shining, bright sky blue eyes were closed, though I doubt he was unconscious as tears fell from his swollen eyes.

"No! Stop!" I shout, not caring to keep up my usual façade. _Why aren't I near them yet?!_ I keep running, but I never seem to get any closer to them. _Hm… Almost like in my anime shows…_ "You can't kill him! I love him…"

I started crying. Something I haven't done in a while. _This can't be happening!_ I've only ever cried in front of two people… Nii-san and Alfred-san

_He said heroes always won… He said he would never leave me! I believed him…_

That is my last thought as the knife is plunged into his heart.

I jolt awake, screaming in sorrow.

"No…" I sob "A-Alfred-san…"

I feel something touch my shoulder. _Oh my god… _I jump away quickly, falling heavily on the cold, hard floor.

"Kiku!" The familiar shout came from the other side of the bed. _Wait… Bed? Where am I?_

I look around confused. _I'm in my hotel room? When did I get here? When and where did I leave?_

England ran towards me. He looked really worried. I'm really ashamed that I made him worry, but… _Why is he worried?_ I just fell out of bed… Well… And woke up screaming from a night-mare, but everyone does that once in a while.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, running up to me and kneeling next to me, his face wrinkled with concern, "What was that about?"

"I-It was just a d-dream…" I responded, sighing in relief and wiping off my tears. I sat up quickly, realizing the undignified position I had put myself in. _Why do I feel so weak?_ "Sumimasen! I didn't mean for you to worry… I'm also not used to physical contact…"

He sighed, looking extremely relieved, "How are you feeling? You've been out for a bloody long time… You must be quite hungry!"

I looked up in confusion. _I've been out for a long time?_ "Sumimasen, eto… I don't understand…" I respond, standing up slowly, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"I guess you don't remember…" He looked away, looking awkward all of a sudden, "When Russia kidnapped America, he also injected you with pestis bacteria. A disease known as black death in Europe. You collapsed after the meeting…"

It all came rushing back: the crime; the meeting; the uncomfortable, cold, damp, black nothingness, all of it. "How long was I out?"

"Four days."

* * *

_That's impossible_ I couldn't have been out for four days! Then I notice England's disheveled hair, his wrinkled clothes, the deep bags under his tired emerald eyes, and most of all, the rancid smell of his sweat. I also notice another man, obviously a doctor judging by his clothes and equipment, standing quietly in the corner. I recognize him from the harsh and devastating earthquakes and tsunamis that surged through my lands. He has treated me before.

"Have you found Alfred-san?" I dare to ask, feeling anxious at the amount of time he could have been in captivity.

"Yes."

"Where is he?!" I need proof. Proof that his heart still beats in his chest, his sky blue eyes still shimmer in the sun, that he was still mine.

"He hasn't escaped yet." That was definitely not the reassurance I was looking for. "You can call him, though!"

"Sorry, how is that possible?" I question. Russia is ruthless, he wouldn't forget something like a captive having a cell phone.

"Alfred isn't the only one Russia had taken." He responded. "The Baltics are there as well. Toris helped… Oh! Mathew, I knew that…, into Alfred's room. He has a phone on him, so we can get a hold of them!"

"How is Alfred-san? Is he okay?" I ask, skipping over the fact that Toris helped a stranger into America's room.

"Yeah. He has a few broken bones, but he's okay other than that." I sighed in relief. _He's okay. We'll save him and everything will go back to normal._

"Can we call him now?"

* * *

"Yes." England smiled softly, "I'm sure he'd love to talk. He's been worried."

I sat down as England pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and set it to speakerphone, holding it out in his hand.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello? America-san?" I asked hurriedly, barely keeping emotion out of my tone and facial expression.

"Hello?!" I ask again before hanging up, "How regrettable…"_ Could they be in trouble._

"That is worrying…" England replied, unibrow bunching together, "Ma-"

*Ring*

I hurriedly pick up England's simple, older looking flip-phone and press my sweaty finger on the green button to anwer the call. "Hello?!"

"Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!:D" Yelled a beautifully familiar voice.

"Alfred-san…" I gasped, almost collapsing back into tears at the sound of his voice, luckily I've had years of mental training just for these moments. I let out a small smile, "How are you?"

"The hero's okay! It's his very special sidekick that needs the worry! Are you okay!? You better be okay or that commie bastard won't survive to see the apocalypse!" America rants, only stopping when, I assume, his face turns the same color as a plum.

*Sighs in relief* "I am glad you are alright… You need not worry yourself about me, though. I will be heading out momentarily to get you".

"N-" I quickly hung up, not wanting Alfred-san's protests to afflict my resolve.

"Japan." I look up into the face of an old friend, "You are not well enough to go off into the world looking for America! That's bloody, well… Insane!"

"It's regrettable, but… I will go anyway," I reply, my eyes hardening with the determination of a parent trying to protect their children.

"You're right, it's regrettable…" England sighs, "Stay here long enough for the doctor to check you one last time".

"Thank you…" I reply as he starts to leave the room, "England!" He turns to look at me with kind eyes, "I appreciate you watching over me when I was unconscious."

"Not a problem, love!" England states, "But, I was not the only one! Prussia, Vietnam, and China were all in here at one point."

"Will you thank them as well?"

"Sure…" He turned again. Opening the door and quietly shutting as it as he goes.

I lie back down as the doctor walks up to began the check up. _I hope this ends soon…_

~~~~~~~~~ Back at the meeting room (England's POV)~~~~~~~~~

"I have called this emergency meeting to tell you that Japan is planning to leave for Lithuania immediately!" I proclaimed, earning many concerned, and in some cases, horrified looks from the other nations.

"Zhat is definitely a big problem, but can we really stop Nihon?" Germany contributed.

"We must stop him, aru!" China countered, "He is in no shape to challenge Russia!"

"Yeah da-ze!" Korea shouted, "Aniki needs to rest! I would know since sleep originated in Korea da-ze!"

"Ve~~ Maybe we should just give him some pasta~" Italy stated, not really paying any attention to his surroundings, "That would make everything better, ve~!"

"Italia! Pasta does not fix everything!" Germany shouted, grabbing Italy's collar and shaking him up.

"Yes it fucking does, potato bastardo!" Romano countered running up the Italy and pulling him from Germany's grasp, "Leave my fratello alone!"

I sigh… Of course nothing is getting done… Why did I think it would… "Alright! Let's just post guards outside his door and say he can't go anywhere without an escort until he is well enough to travel!"

"I call zhe night shift~~" France replied, making perverted looks and gestures.

"Shut up you bloody git! Germany will create the new schedule! For now China and Taiwan will be stationed there! Hurry before he leaves!" I explain, after struggling to gain everyone's attention.

The two Asian nations left quickly, leaving the rest of the nations to disperse, Germany staying behind to work on the schedule.

_I hope this ends soon…_

Yay! I actually updated! :D Anyways… Aren't sunflowers Pretty?! Review or PM me with questions, positive feedback or negative but constructive feedback! Thanks to you all! :D:D:D


End file.
